The present invention relates to an apparatus and procedure for aiding medical treatments in the blood circulation system of a patient, and in particular for preventing the circulation of embolic debris, or blood clots, resulting from such treatments. The invention is primarily, but not exclusively, concerned with providing protection in connection with procedures like those for implanting a prosthetic heart valve.
There are known procedures, known as transcatheter aortic valve implantation (TAVI), in which a prosthetic heart valve is implanted at the site of a defective native valve, or of a previously implanted defective prosthetic valve. In these procedures, the new prosthetic valve and its guiding structure are introduced by a transcutaneous catheterization technique. For example, for implanting a prosthetic aortic heart valve, the valve and delivery components will be introduced through an incision in the groin or arm and along a blood vessel path to the desired location.
Such a procedure is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,321, which issued to Alan Cribier on Sep. 8, 2009, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such valves and their associated guiding devices are marketed by Medtronic and by Edwards Lifesciences, one example of the Edwards valves being marketed under the trade name Sapien.
Although such prosthetic valves have been used successfully to provide a replacement for stenotic native heart valves or defective prosthetic valves, the implantation procedure can result in the creation of embolic debris, which will flow downstream through the circulatory system and will, in a certain percentage of cases, cause blockages in smaller blood vessels.